A Secret from Edward
by RockChicBella
Summary: Bella thinks Edward is cheating on her, but is she right. Original by AlexisKlainer I just took on story, I changed it slightly :) Rated T to be safe, Review, follow, favourite ect. Suck at summaries, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight and the original idea is from AlexisKlainer I just took it on, and changing it slightly. **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV **

Where was he? He should have been here 30 minutes ago, to go and see a movie. I waited.

He will be here soon Bella, you know he will be.

**But you are just a human, I mean HAVE YOU SEEN Tanya Denali, I mean she was more like him, he didn't have to be gentle with her.**

No he will be here, he promised.

**He left you once, he can leave again.**

SHUT UP!

I have to stop warring with myself like that, not healthy. But the little red dude in cartoons was right, Tanya was better for him, I caused him physical pain because of the smell of my blood, he had left once, he could leave again. I sat on a bench outside the theatre, sighing. **He's gone, he doesn't care, he hates you**.

I started to hyperventilate. He would say good bye wouldn't he... Like last time... He lied, he came back, you're his fiancée, with his mothers ring, he would want that back, wouldn't he.

A cold hand touched my shoulder, I gasped. Breathe, Breathe, Breathe. Its only Edward. Breathe he's here he's here he's not gone.

"Bella, love what's the matter?" He asked, seeing my distress. "I'm sorry I scared you." He hugged me close and kissed the top of my head.

"No, its fine Edward... I was just thinking" I blushed, as much as it hurt to say 'I was just thinking you left me again' I thought of the effect it would have on him, the pain he inflicted on himself by leaving me, and how if I said that to him...

"Thinking what love?" I knew he wouldn't force the story out of me but curiosity dripped his voice, as he couldn't read my mind. I must not tell him.

"Why you hadn't come..."

"Oh..." He looked embarrassed and sad. "I was a held up" By what,** You mean who...** I looked at him.

"By what" I asked I imagined his words 'You human! I have to be so careful with you! I want to live my existence to the full'

"Business" **He was cheating on me... This was bad very very bad, how would I survive this... I barely live when he left no reason, how was I going to live if I knew he was happy with someone else. **

On the way home I keep my mouth shut, scared that I would say the wrong thing. Edward insisted on driving me home in his Volvo as a sorry for missing the movie, I said it was fine but he insisted. He called Alice to take my truck back.

I looked out off the window of the Volvo. Why was Edward so quiet?

Maybe, you're being paranoid, he probably wants you to break the silence, or he maybe he can see you don't want to talk

**Or he could be thinking of a lie**

Shut it!

"Bella?" His voice broke the silence, hoarse from the tension.

"Hmm?" Maybe if I didn't use words he wouldn't notice anything

"Bella, could you please look at me? I want to ask you a question if that's okay?"

"Mmm" He took that for a yes.

"What are you thinking?" He looked so heartbroken.

"Not right now Edward, maybe later" I replied, I had wanted to avoid that. I don't care if he hurt me but I couldn't hurt him. And if he was leaving might as well try and draw apart from him.

"Bella, there is something wrong! I can tell, please tell me! I hate seeing you like this! If this is about the movie we can go see another one if you want"

"GOD EDWARD! I said I don't want to talk about it! I mean you first miss the movie and have me sick with worry! Can't you listen to me, I'm your fiancée!" I was on an adrenaline rush! I couldn't stop. "And then you show up and almost give me a heart attack because your a vampire and move around silently! And when I ask where you have been you act all weird and just say business'!" I sucked in a breath after my little speech.

He looked at me, not the road, I mean he never did look at the road because he's a VAMPIRE! His mouth hung open at my outburst.

"I was thinking you had gotten tried of me, really tried of me" I turned my head away, I couldn't look at him. "Of course, I knew I wasn't good enough for you, I don't know why I even felt anything, I knew you wouldn't bother returning the love of a pointless little human."

Edward gasped. We were outside Charlie's house now. I opened the door.

"See you around Edward, or not good bye" I ran up the porch, when I closed the door I heard his car speed away.

"Hey Bell" Charlie said

"Hey dad, I'm really tired so can I talk to you in the morning?"

"Sure thing"Another good thing about Charlie is that he doesn't ask questions.

I ran upstairs and ripped a scrap of paper from my not book

_**Edward, **_

_**Hey I want sometime time to think things through. I hope you don't mind. **_

_**Bella. **_

I shut my window and locked it, I taped the not to the window so he would see it. I did my human things and climbed into bed.

He's a vampire, he doesn't have to stay with you every night, but he does, doesn't that show that he loves you.

**Yeah, but he did leave you and you were thinking that he was cheating on you**

I did some thinking... And I think he loves me very much

**Are you sure**

SHUT UPPPP!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward POV **

**(Just after Bella's speech) **

"Of course, I always knew I wasn't good enough for you, I don't know why I even bothered feel anything, because I knew you would never return the love of a pointless human." She said, I gasped, my angel thought she wasn't good enough for me, where had all of this come from? "See you around Edward, or not, goodbye" She left the car and ran up her porch. I sat there, I wanted to kiss her and make her believe that I loved her, I wanted to tell her she was beautiful and that we were meant to be. But I couldn't she was closing her door. I drove home.

I paced in my room, why couldn't I be a better boyfriend?

Because your a VAMPIRE!

But she loves you very much, she doesn't have to sit with you at lunch, but she does!

Who else would she sit with though?

Mike, Eric, Angela...

She could pick Jacob so easily

But she hasn't!

SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!"

"WHAT!" I snapped

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Alice was right outside I opened the door. "I saw what happened"

"Yeah, I know"

"Come on Esme wants to see her son" I followed her downstairs.

"So Eddie what did ya get Bellie?" Emmett said, I didn't care anymore.

"Son what's wrong?" Carlisle asked, seeing my distress

"She thinks I don't love her." I slid down the wall and sat on the floor, my head in my hands.

Alice had a vision-

_**I sat in Bella's room, on her rocking chair, she had just woken up. **_

"_**Beg." **_

The vision ended. I was going to get a second chance! I must go to her house! I must wait for her to wake up! I will love her forever! I jumped up and ran out the door as fast as I could. I climbed up to Bella's room, the window was locked a note taped to the window

_**Edward, **_

_**Hey I want some time to think things through, hope you don't mind.**_

_**Bella**_

Think what through? She was running off with Jacob!

_Beep! _Who wanted to talk to me in this time of crisis?!

_**Don't worry, go hunting and be back when dawn is breaking **_

_**Alice x**_

Of course Alice would want to talk to me. But I did as I was told, I hunted. I got two deer and went back to Bella, as soon as the sun started to rise, I knew she would wake up soon. I sneaked through the back door, I must tell Bella to lock that door. I ran into her room and sat on her chair.

**A/N Here you go REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella POV**

I woke up suddenly, screaming. My room was quiet. I looked around. A ghostly figure sat in the rocking chair. Edward.

"Edward?"

"Bella"

"Look, get it over with, tell me you're with Tanya and that you don't want me" A tear slipped down my cheek.

"I... Bella... Oh Bella!"

"Great now you're laughing at me" I grumbled

"Bella... Let me explain-"

"Yes explain!"

"Bella... Next week... It will be our 23 week anniversary, and I knew you would forget, but I, I wanted to buy you something, something special. I was looking in stores for something and I saw a bracelet that reminded me of you, a simple chain with a fuchsia charm hanging from it, and you smell like honey and fuchsia to me so I thought it was perfect, but then I thought you would be upset and thought about buying you flowers or a ring or something. Then I noticed the time, I know I'm a vampire and all but I just lost track of time. So I got in my car and drove to you... I didn't tell you because I was planning to go back and buy you the bracelet, and give it to you as surprise." He finished looking into my eyes, he was now kneeing on the floor next to the bed.

**He's lying. **

But he loves you!

**He didn't tell you because he was thinking of a lie! **

Was not!

**Was to!**

"Beg"

"What?"

"Beg Edward, beg for my forgiveness!"

"Bella please, I love you, can't you see that! I love you more than anything in the world, without you I would be dead, if you had died when you jumped off that cliff I would not think twice about ending my life, its no use without you! I am so guilty I feel as though I have let you down! I love you and I forgot about our date, you are so important to me I just want to show you, I always say the wrong thing or do the wrong things I'm to controlling of you, and I'm sorry okay you are killing me! I never wanted to hurt you I never want to leave your side, you are everything, you are my path way to everything if I could I would become human for you. Everyday I am filled with regret that I can't go all the way with you, that I can't give you what Mike can, that I'm not warm and soft for you to hug, that I'm not ageing that we can't grow old together. I f you lived in my time, back when Water for Elephants was set **(A/N Amazing book by the way!) **We would not be having this talk, we would be married and be sipping iced tea on our lawn of the house we own, with our children running around, and my heart would beat for you. But alas I can't do that, I would love to sit with you. I know you are upset that I forgot, but my mind was on you, when you said you thought I didn't love you I almost went up to you're bedroom and waited for you to come in so I could kiss you, break all my boundaries. You're the woman I love and I hate what I'm doing to you. If I could I would eradicate all doubt in you're mind. Bella forgive me please, your forgiveness and love is what carries me on each day!" He looked as though he would cry, hos golden eyes looking at me. I started to cry more heavily. "Bella what's the matter?"

"Edward, please, don't feel so guilty, you didn't have to buy me anything! I love you! And your love is what makes me carry on. And imagine me kissing Mike Newton... I think I would want to vomit! Of course I forgive you... But..."


End file.
